daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Horton And Melanie Jonas
The relationship between Melanie Jonas and Nathan Horton is known as Mate. After turning in Nick Fallon for the murder of her father, Nick signs over his share of the alternative fuel project to Melanie, allowing her to get a job at Titan, and meeting Philip Kiriakis, whom she develops a crush on. However because he was her boss, she causally begins dating Nathan Horton. Melanie, unaware of Nathan's deep feelings for her, engages Phillip, who was dating Stephanie Johnson, causing a rivalry with Stephanie. When Melanie sells the project Nick developed to Tony DiMera, Stephanie is kidnapped causing Melanie to help Phillip to save Stephanie. However, the two break up despite Melanie's attempts to keep them together. Stephanie flirts with Nathan during their date, causing Melanie to leave where she finds Philip, the two sleep together and eventually begin a relationship. Eventually Philip proposes to Melanie. Melanie was both elated and confused to learn that Daniel Jonas (a doctor at the hospital) was her father, and later it was revealed that Carly Manning was her mother (she was conceived during an affair they had many years ago) and that Trent wasn't even blood-related to her. Melanie developed a deep friendship with Maggie Horton, whom she viewed as a mother. She became instantly well acquainted to her new parents. Nathan and Melanie kissed and fell in love during her engagement, however they were never physical. They planned to run away before her marriage to Phillip, but she stayed true to her commitments. On the day of her wedding, her mother's stalker (who was seeking revenge on Carly for killing her husband, who was Vivian's son, in self-defense) Vivian Alamain (Louise Sorel) (who had befriended and manipulated Melanie to kill her to get revenge on Carly) poisoned her comb. She was fine, and Vivian's plans to allow Carly to watch her daughter die failed. However, Carly, shot Vivian but Melanie jumped in the way (protecting Vivian who she assumed was on her side). Melanie slipped into a brief coma. Vivian tries to kill Melanie in the hospital, and Melanie tells Vivian her life story, which touches Vivian who relents. Melanie and Phillip are married and Vivian shifts her attention from Melanie to Carly. When Phillip sees Melanie and Nathan together (they were not physical, just passionately holding each other) he goes to his former flame and Daniel, Melanie's father's fiancée, Chloe Lane and they have sex. It was later revealed that Chloe was pregnant. She went through her pregnancy with knowledge that the baby had two possible fathers. After the child is born, Phillip is revealed as the father. Melanie left him and ended their marriage, despite briefly tricking him into thinking she loved him to take away his and Chloe's baby, Parker, with encouragement from his own mother, Kate DiMera who despised Chloe. She is pregnant with Phillip's child, but loses the baby during an altercation with Stephanie. She briefly dates Nathan, however he leaves, thinking they can never be together due to the hassle already caused. Melanie dates Dario, Rafe Hernandez's brother, who leaves town, devastating Melanie. Melanie kisses her best friend Abigal Deveraux's boyfriend, Chad DiMera Category:Couples